


Profanacja

by Wirka



Series: Seria przypadkowego fluffu [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: 100 bez tytułu. "Profanację" dedykuję M.





	Profanacja

Różnice kulturowe były głębokie. Diana szybko się uczyła, ale wciąż potrafiła zadać kompletnie niestosowne pytanie, zdziwić się na widok czegoś pozornie całkiem zwyczajnego, czy ubrać się niewłaściwie do danej okazji. Etta wybaczała jej i wyjaśniała spokojnie wszelkie nieporozumienia.   
  
Zazwyczaj.  
  
Bo były zasady, których nie wolno łamać. Granice, których nie można przekraczać. Drzwi, zza których nie było już powrotu.   
  
\- O nie, moja droga. To kompletna profanacja - oświadczyła z oburzeniem, stojąc w progu jadalni.  
  
Diana spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Etta odłożyła zakupy, po czym podeszła bliżej i wyjęła jej z rąk sztućce.   
  
\- Póki jesteś pod moim dachem, nie będziesz jadła pizzy widelcem.


End file.
